<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling "okay" for you by Nyronigon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712608">Feeling "okay" for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon'>Nyronigon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drunkenness, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joran tuerait pour se trouver à la place de Marc. Mais la seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est être spectateur de leur couple. Mais cela le convenait, du moment que Felix était heureux. </p>
<p>C'était la seule chose qui l'importait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix "Kryze" Hellström/Joran "Special" Scheffer, Felix "Kryze" Hellström/Marc "Caedrel" Robert Lamont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling "okay" for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooooo... It's been a long time, right ? And, of course, I return with a rare ship (kind of ???). So... Yeah. Don't except to see me often, though. My hands are kinda bored of writing, it'll be alright in few weeks I guess ? Don't know, I suck to write notes, I should stop, NOW !</p>
<p>... Have a nice reading, though x)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joran regardait dans le vide depuis tout à l’heure. Enfermé dans un bar avec quelques-uns de ses potes, il fixait son verre sans réel but, si ce n’était peut-être faire passer le temps plus vite. Il rêvait d’un monde où il aurait des pouvoirs pour remonter le temps, comme Maxine Caulfield dans <em>Life is Strange</em>, pour retourner au moment où il avait accepté de boire un coup avec ses amis d’école. Mais non, à cause de cette décision, son cul restait vissé sur sa chaise, à lancer quelques regards sur la piste de danse, remarquant ses potes en train de s’amuser.</p>
<p>            Parmi eux, il reconnut facilement les mèches bordéliques de Felix. Sa peau claire ne l’aidait pas à cacher son ivresse, tandis que ses yeux azur ne cessait de fixer le déhancher de Marc Robert Lamont, complètement ivre lui aussi. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de se tourner autour depuis le début de la soirée, rendant celle de Joran une des plus triste qu’il ait vécu depuis le début de l’année. Il les aimait bien, et en soit, cela ne le dérangerait pas qu’ils sortent ensemble. Cela ne le dérangerait pas, si son cœur n’avait pas choisi de battre à la chamade pour Felix.</p>
<p>            Felix, lui et sa timidité avait conquis Joran. Lui et sa camaraderie l’avait fait tomber peu à peu dans ce cycle d’amour qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Entre sa copine qui l’avait largué au bout de deux mois de relation, ou encore son amour non-partagé avec un garçon de son ancien collège, les déceptions, il les enchaînait. Et maintenant la roue de la vie avait décidé de jouer avec Felix. Parce qu’elle trouvait ça marrant, de le faire espérer pour finalement être déçu. Et c’était toujours ainsi que se déroulait une relation avec lui : il faisait connaissance, passait du temps avec la personne, partageait un moment de confession avant de chuter dans le rejet de son amour à sens unique.</p>
<p>            Et ce qui était dingue, c’était qu’il ne retenait pas la leçon. Certes, avec le temps qui passait et au rythme de ces déceptions il s’endurcissait, devenant presque insensible au rejet. Mais ça n’en restait pas néanmoins énervant et fatiguant pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait bonne espoir avec Felix. Un espoir vain, peut-être, mais qui lui permettait de donner une dernière, toute dernière, petit, minuscule chance de croire en l’amour. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ces sourires échangés en cours de math, ou encore à ces rires partagés durant les pauses, ou ces débats autour du monde vidéo-ludique. Un brin d’espoir, un brin d’action qui comblait un manque dans sa vie ; voilà ce que lui apportait Felix dès lors qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés.</p>
<p>            Mais évidemment, il ne s’agissait que de bribe de moment dans lesquels d’autres actions se passaient. Parce que Felix passait du temps avec lui, mais ces instants ne pouvaient se comparer avec le temps qu’il passait avec Marc. Et Joran le comprenait tellement. Il comprenait qu’on puisse tomber sous le charme de ces courts cheveux bruns, presque aussi lisse qu’une feuille de cerisier caduque. Que ses yeux, cachés par une paire de lunette à monture ronde, aussi brun que le bois d’un pommier, puissent charmer le grand châtain au cœur d’artichaud, rendant ses joues presque aussi rouge qu’une fraise. Et tout ceci, ce cirque, ce cinéma, rendait la vue de Joran autant vert qu’une poire. Vert d’une jalousie indéfinissable. Forte dans un sens, mais désespéré à chaque commentaire que ses potes faisaient à la vue du couple.</p>
<p>            Il gardait encore en mémoire la remarque de Tore, celle dite tantôt dans la soirée, alors qu’il commençait à plonger dans l’ivresse de l’alcoolisme. Celle dans laquelle il fit les louanges de l’amour que portait Marc pour Felix. Dans laquelle où leur amour dépeignait un paysage où le printemps serait éternel, aussi éternel que ces neiges sur les plus hauts monts de la terre. Mais cet amour, Joran, il en avait marre. Ç’aurait pu être lui, s’il avait eu le courage de les déclarer plus tôt, lorsque son amour flottait au gré des vents du sud, s’emportant vers des horizons dont la limite imperceptible lui faisait peur, mais lui donnait aussi une bribe d’excitation. Mais ce nuage s’évapora en cours de route, rencontrant sur le chemin une tempête aussi rude qu’un orage estival. Et en un éclair, ce nuage se dissipa parmi les vents.</p>
<p>            Soupir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Joran, s’apprêtant à boire un autre verre, fut interrompu par la main douce du sujet de ses tourmentes. Attablé au bar, ses yeux clairs suppliaient le saoulé d’arrêter. Mais sachant que sa requête nécessitait une justification, il demanda innocemment :</p>
<p>            « Tu peux me raccompagner chez-moi ? Marc est parti avec ses potes dans un autre bar, et j’ai besoin de quelqu’un avec moi pour rentrer. »</p>
<p>            Comment résister à une telle voix ! Joran, encore enivré d’amour, se leva de sa table, et chercha maladroitement son portefeuille. Il prit bien une trentaine de secondes pour le sortir de la poche de son manteau de fourrure avant de sortir un billet pour régler l’addition. Ils quittèrent ainsi le bar, la nuit les embrassant avec ses lèvres venteuses. Pas de voiture pour Joran, alors les deux jeunes hommes se contenteraient des transports publics. Quelques trams passèrent devant eux. Leurs passages bruyants comblaient le silence entre eux. Le froid nocturne accablait la lourdeur de leur mutisme. Eux qui pouvait s’échanger sur tant de sujet par le passé, débattre sur les équilibrages de <em>Riot Games</em> sur leur jeu fétiche, ce soir, la Lune leur avait retiré la parole.</p>
<p>            Leur tram arriva enfin, éclairant leur tête. Peu peuplé, parfait pour un moment de confession. Ils s’assirent calmement sur leur siège, et le véhicule enclencha son moteur pour un long voyage. Joue collée à la vitre, les yeux clairs de Joran se perdaient distraitement dans les courbes régulières urbaines. Alourdies, ses paupières se fermaient gentiment, prêt à embarquer sur sa gondole flottant sur le fleuve onirique. Mais un raclement de gorge arrêta le cours de l’eau, l’obligeant à rester dans le monde éveillé.</p>
<p>            « On s’parle plus autant qu’avant, pas vrai ? acta Felix, petit sourire au visage. »</p>
<p>            Joran démarqua sur ses lèvres une once de tristesse, un regret. Regret d’un temps révolu où tout était si simple. Où l’amour ne sèmerait pas sa graine discordée pour rendre les choses compliqués. Symbole d’un amour non-réciproque, Joran poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Pas maintenant, quand les choses se stabilisaient dans la vie de son bien-aimé. Tant pis s’il devait subir seul cette douloureuse réalité, tant que le grand brun afficherait toujours ce sourire qui sublimait son beau visage, tout serait pour le mieux. Il ne souhaitait pas déballer toute sa peine, imposer sa vision des choses à son ami. Quand bien même ce dernier mot le faisait si mal à admettre, elle définissait pour le moment leur relation platonique.</p>
<p>            Uniquement platonique.</p>
<p>            Tous les sous-entendus que le blond croyait capter, les accolades qui duraient plus longtemps qu’elles ne devraient, les moments seuls où on distinguerait des rougeurs sur leur visage après un compliment sorti maladroitement : tout ça, il l’oublierait volontiers pour ne pas sacrifier son amitié avec lui. Il méritait la simplicité. Méritait d’avoir Marc à ses côtés pour l’épauler lors des moments difficiles. De l’avoir dans son lit à chaque lendemain de soirée pour une session de câlinerie matinale. L’aube accueillait chaleureusement leur relation, tandis que le crépuscule subissait lassement la peine du Hollandais. Pourtant, dans les yeux sombres du Suédois, pas la moindre once de bonheur. Il fallait remédier à cela. Et s’il devait subir une nouvelle fois la misérable malédiction que la vie lui avait jeté, soit. Qu’ainsi soit-il, tant que Felix baignerait dans un océan de bonheur, il se satisferait de son pédiluve de contentement.</p>
<p>            « Ouais… souffla-t-il dans un soupir peu audible. »</p>
<p>            Il regarda son destinataire dans les yeux, peiné. Ce qu’il allait s’apprêter à déclarer, il le regretterait surement pour le reste de sa vie. Il cherchait les justes mots dans le pauvre vocable que lui allouait son cerveau brumeux. Les mots qui décriraient parfaitement son ressenti sur la situation. Sa jalousie envahissante à l’égard de Marc, sa tristesse sur son horrible sort, son amour inconditionnel pour Felix. Il jouait distraitement avec ses mains, entrelaçant ses doigts entre eux. Il ressentait le confort de celles du Suédois à la place des siennes. Sourire nostalgique d’un temps imaginaire. Joran fouilla dans les prunelles boiseuses du plus grand. Éperdu, il fronça des sourcils.</p>
<p>            « Ouais ? mima-t-il, interloqué. »</p>
<p>            Son cœur battait à la chamade, alors que son cerveau continuait sa recherche du vocabulaire adapté. Trouble, son cœur tambourinait dans sa tête, dans sa paume, dans ses pieds : partout. Au loin, il distinguait, floue, l’écriture des arrêts. Dans moins de cinq minutes, ils arriveraient proche de chez-lui. Dans moins de cinq minutes, sa soirée toucherait bientôt à sa fin, tout comme sa chance de s’expliquer sur sa distanciation soudaine.</p>
<p>Sa chance de déclarer son amour non-réciproque.</p>
<p>Son cerveau fumait, divaguait dans un tsunami d’émotions et d’hésitation. Mais le temps pressait, il n’en avait plus à attribuer à ses doutes. Pris d’adrénaline, Joran se leva de son siège. À tout rompre, son cœur désirait ardemment sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il brulait d’envie de joindre son jumeau, quand bien même il avait déjà trouvé sa moitié. Alors, ne pensant même plus aux conséquences, égoïstement, il plaça délicatement sa paume contre la douce joue du plus jeune. Son souffle se mêla avec celui du Suédois, alors que ses joues s’empourprèrent honteusement.</p>
<p>Finalement, alors que ses nerfs allaient craquer, en même temps que la voix robotique annonça le nom de son arrêt, ses lèvres rencontrèrent timidement celle de Felix. L’espace d’un instant, il connut le bonheur, la douceur mentholée de son amant. Son pédiluve s’agrandit en une piscine de béatitude. L’espace d’un instant, il imaginait un avenir où il tiendrait la main du plus grand. Où ses camarades les complimenteraient sur haut combien ils avaient l’air heureux ensemble. Un avenir dans lequel Joran se préoccuperait de son bonheur en même temps que celui de son copain. Un monde idéal qui n’existerait que dans sa tête.</p>
<p>Aussitôt qu’il se sépara de lui, il tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, appuya sur le l’interrupteur pour sortir de son pétrin. Il n’accorda pas un regard à son égard. Joran savait qu’il avait mis son crève-cœur dans une situation compliqué. Mais le lendemain, il blâmerait son action sur l’alcool, et tout reviendrait à la normal. Marc vivrait son meilleur mariage dans trois ans, et Joran serait là pour accompagner Felix dans sa démarche. Il serait le parfait meilleur ami que tout le monde rêverait d’avoir. Il trouverait l’amour auprès d’une femme, peut-être, mais elle ne substituerait jamais ce qu’il aurait pu vivre s’il avait fait preuve d’honnêteté. Tant pis, si ça rendait Felix heureux, alors il s’en contenterait.</p>
<p>Comme d’habitude.</p>
<p>Les étoiles se moquaient de sa démarche ivre, tandis que la Lune soupirait en accueillant sa peine. Quand il s’allongea dans son lit, la journée se termina. Dans un élan amer, il endigua ses larmes, avant de s’endormir.</p>
<p>Ce n’était qu’une soirée parmi tant d’autre, après tout.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>